The Persistance of Memory
by Belle Pheonixjin-no-hime
Summary: The sorty of the Vegeta. Or the way I think it would be if Buruma was a Saiyajin. A/U


The Persistence of Memory. The Haunting of the Past. Times forgotten due to fear of pain. No doubt in every species created there is a sort of haunting voice. A little annoying voice, avidly destroying dreams and shattering hopes. Contravening with the person at times when their attention is needed elsewhere. When one is the process of delicate decision making, this inner spirit sends swarms of thoughts, that inevitability sway the person in the _wrong_ direction. Over time, one begins to hate, and even fear this spirit, flitting away from it when it speaks. 

Some, however, have learned to control this little voice and ignore its coaxing tone. They choose their own paths, tuning out the horde of comments on how bad and idiotic the choice is. These people are extremely strong-minded. So much so, they can block out the seemingly sophisticated voice of their inner self. 

I, myself, have the ability to literally block this voice out.  Most of the time, that is. Perhaps because I am stubborn, this faculty of the mind, if you will, is just as hardheaded, if not more so. The maelstrom of unbidden thoughts can sometimes slither between the tiny cracks in my metal walls. 

The life I've lived has been a difficult, and I will not screen the harsh reality from you. I was six when my planet, Vejiitasei, was attacked, and my father, Vejiita the 14th, the king of our race, was forced to hand me over to a universal tyrant. Freisa, the tyrant was a sick Icejin prince that held the cure of a disease that plagued three-fourths of the planet's population, including my mother. She refused to let me go, but I was but a child, naïve and rowdy, not to mention headstrong. I was a spoiled prince, but I would not let my own mother die because of me. I knew that if mother died, then father would follow soon after. At the time, I didn't know what his glances of adoration meant. 

As a result, I snuck in the dead of the night to the tyrant's ship, presenting myself to him, demanding that he take the device that created the cure to my parents. When he had done this, the ship took off, with me on board. Through out the next twenty-three years, I was forced to purge planets, ambush Freisa's enemies, and basically act as a bringer of death and wrath on millions of innocents. I knew my mother looked upon these acts of violence appalling, in fact, the little voice spent years telling me that. Nonetheless, I had learned, in all my twenty-nine years, never to show emotions besides anger, hatred, and pride. The rest of the emotions have been proven to cause pain in my case. I became a feared, hated, cold-hearted, conceited, and selfish Prince called Vejiita.

I eventually ascended my birthright, the Legendary Super Saiyajin and killed Freisa, taking his place as ruler of the universe, intending to claim it all for myself, by any means possible. I had long hoped to return to my home planet and I did just that. When I landed on the planet, the first Saiyajin I saw was a third-class discolored female of my age. Her name, as I learned, was Buruma, and her eyes, hair, and tail were of the deepest, brightest, bluest blue. Her looks were that of a goddess and her temperament…that of a seismograph. She had the amazing ability to switch from happy to angry in the space of a millisecond. Not to mention the fact that she was a genius and a warrior, the most brains and brawn ever seen in a Saiyajin female. 

She had been infected by the same illness as my mother twenty-five years ago. I had saved her before I knew her, and now, she is my mate. She bares my child, a Saiyajin Prince, and will give birth to him in a few months. She, as I have found, is the only known cure to the subject of the little voice. 

You see, the spirit-demon inside of each and every one of us brings doubt, self-loathing, and pain. Love, given by friends and family, is the only counteraction and way of nullification to the effects of this voice, though the voice always returns when you are alone and confused. I must conduct further experiments on this subject to try and discover a complete cure for this, and it will most likely take decades more experimentation. Now to find my mate, she owes me a kiss… and much more…

~~*~~

I wrote this for a school assignment ages ago and my teacher kept begging me to post it on the internet or publish it. As the rights to Vejiita, his planet, people, parents, son, and mate do not belong to me, I could not do the latter and opted to the former. If you will please look at my bio, there is an extremely important note all readers and authors should read. I'm also posting it wherever I have stories or will have stories.


End file.
